


Stay With You

by sngr14



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sngr14/pseuds/sngr14
Summary: You open your eyes to see Jennie sitting on the other end of the couch, watching you silently. Why can't you remember the events of last night clearly and why is she looking at you like that?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought my first ever fic would be this messed up but here we are! English isn't my first language so sorry if I make any mistakes :)

You open your eyes to see Jennie sitting on the other end of the couch, watching you silently. She has a weird look in her eyes, almost like she's trying to calculate what her next actions should be. "Good morning," you mumble and force your head up to face her. A sharp pain pierces through your forehead, forcing you to lean your head on the back of the sofa you were lying on seconds ago. That's when the heavy odor of alcohol hits you. You try to smell your white button-up shirt, the one you had on yesterday, to check if the smell is coming from you. Of course it is. Work party.

"Did you pick me up from the party yesterday?" you ask Jennie. You can't remember much, but you're pretty sure you drank a lot more than you should have. There's no way you could have made it back home in one piece. She shakes her head. You notice that she's still looking at you oddly. You decide to go over what you *do* remember about yesterday.

You had arrived at the venue right on time with your coworker and close friend Chaeyoung. It was a plain yet spacious lounge, reserved for your department by your manager. A few people were already there with drinks in their hands. Your manager approached you and Chaeyoung and greeted you warmly, taking you by the arm to show you around. You shot Chaeyoung an uncomfortable look. Your manager was always a bit too friendly with you, but you chose to put up with it since it meant you could take it easy at work. After giving you two a quick tour of the venue, your manager dragged you to the open bar and offered you a drink. You accepted his offer with a smile on your face, trying to hide how uncomfortable you were. You knew he meant well. You had been working under him for almost a year now, and his advances had never gone past the unacceptable line.

You thanked him for the drink and scanned the lounge for Chaeyoung. You locked eyes with her in the corner of the room and made your way towards her hastily. "Were you watching me?" you ask her with a chuckle. She pretends to be offended. "I was just looking out for you! What kind of friend do you take me for?" You both laugh loudly and search for somewhere to sit. 

The rest of the night went by quickly. Friendly small talk with coworkers you only talk to on special occasions. The few people you actually consider friends coming and going, occasionally bringing you a drink. Before you knew it, you were drunk. You had always been a lightweight and Chaeyoung knew. Although she tried to warn you several times to take it easy, you didn't listen. One drink after the other, and suddenly you found yourself alone with your manager in a backroom you hadn't seen the entrance to.

You divert your attention back to the present, back to Jennie. She's still watching you, not having moved an inch since you woke up. You assume she's waiting for you to say something. "I'm just trying to remember how I came back home," you tell her. "Maybe Chaeyoung dropped me off. I was pretty drunk last night."

She shakes her head again. "You came back by yourself. Most likely on foot. I didn't hear a car pulling up." The venue was close to your house, but you couldn't have walked, right? It was at least a 15-minute drive. You would've had to walk for an hour at the very least. Drunk. In the middle of the night.

"What time was it when I came back?" you ask Jennie, trying to figure out if such a thing was possible. "2 AM," she replies. Okay, maybe you *did* walk back. But you just couldn't figure out why. Why wouldn't you just ask someone to drop you off? You go back to going through the events of yesterday one by one.

You're back in the backroom with your manager who's standing a bit too close to you. "Have you seen Chaeyoung, sir? She was going to give me a ride." you asked him, leaning on the wall behind you for support since you're way too drunk to stand up straight. "I haven't seen her in a while, she must have left," he replied, getting even closer to you. He towered over you, looking right into your eyes. You pulled out your phone to call Chaeyoung. She couldn't have left you. She had just promised to drop you off. Your manager grabbed your phone right out of your hands. You looked at him, unable to understand what he's trying to do. He lowered his face until his mouth was right next to your ear, your bodies almost on top of each other. You were sweating. "I could drop you off," he murmured, as he grabbed your thigh with one hand and your waist with the other.

You shiver, pulling you out of your thoughts. Your hand instinctively goes to your thigh where he had grabbed you. You pull your skirt up to look. Your eyes widen as you look at your body. Bruises and red marks cover your legs. You hurriedly unbutton your shirt to confirm your fears. The sight is terrifying. Bruises all over your chest and neck, even a few cuts with dried blood surrounding them. You hadn't noticed them after waking up since you hadn't moved around enough for them to hurt. You look at Jennie who has lowered her gaze to your thighs. "I tried undressing you after you came home, but you wouldn't let me touch you," she says quietly. "You were right," you say without looking at her. "About the manager." 

Your eyes tear up. The room is spinning. You try to stand up to head to the bathroom. You have to shower right now. You smell like alcohol, but you also smell like *him*. His cheap perfume that he always wears too much of, suffocating every room he enters. You give up after your third attempt to stand up. Your legs hurt too much. You sit back down on the sofa and start shaking and sobbing. Jennie stands up to grab tissues and a first aid kit. She sits back down on the sofa, closer to you this time. She takes your hand and starts rubbing your palm with her thumb. You tell her to stop, barely audible between your sobs. "We have to clean you up baby. The cuts could get infected." The pet name that is music to your ears on normal days does nothing to calm you down. Jennie slowly lifts up your skirt to check the wounds on your thigh, when suddenly you push her. A bit too hard.

The hand on your thigh brings you back to last night. Jennie's hand transforms into that of the manager. Now the hand is sliding up your thigh, caressing your behind. "It's okay. Really, it's okay. I could walk back. It's fine," you tell the manager, in an attempt to stop whatever he's doing. "You don't have to- don't do that." He starts unbuttoning your shirt. "No, stop I-" A hand moves from your waist to your breasts. "I don't want this. Let me go. I'm going home." You try to push him back but he's much larger than you, and you can barely stand up on your own. His hand starts moving down.

"Y/N? Y/N!" The manager is gone. It's Jennie this time. You're on the floor this time. When did you fall down? Jennie is holding your face with one hand and trying to get you to drink water with the other. You let her pull you up and lean your back on the wall. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't- I didn't think that would happen. I should have stopped when you told me to." She looks genuinely sorry. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault," you tell her, trying to console her. She sighs. "It's just that- When you came home yesterday, you were crying. I could see the bruises all over your neck and legs. I tried to help you undress but you stopped me and said something about 'feeling dirty'. You tried to get in the shower but you were hardly walking, so I stopped you and had you sleep." She looks away. "I though it'd make you feel better to get cleaned up." You reach for her hand and she looks at you hopefully.

"What are we going to do Jennie?" you ask her, and the hopeful look disappears from her face. "If I can't even bare having you touch me unexpectedly, how are things going to go back to normal?" She looks confident as she answers. "I don't know how, Y/N. But I'll stay with you until they do." You look at her, taking in every single detail. You hadn't noticed until that moment how tired she looked. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and there were noticeable bags under her eyes. She must have not slept at all last night. 

And yet, no matter how tired, anxious or messy she looks, she's absolutely gorgeous. You think that as long as she's with you, you can get better. You think about how she stays up until you're back home even if you have a night shift, how she scoots closer to you on your bed when there's a storm outside, how she looks at you with a satisfied smile when you're talking. Not everybody is lucky enough to have a Jennie in their life, but you are. "I love you," you tell her, squeezing her hand. "I love you too."


End file.
